


A Long Day

by InsomniacsOcean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacsOcean/pseuds/InsomniacsOcean
Summary: Kankri comes home after a long day.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 38





	A Long Day

A violetblood sits atop a cushioned platform, his back against pillows and legs crossed. His thumb plucks out a few chords on an acoustic guitar that rests in his lap. The clock ticks away, marking the minutes as they travel by. The atmosphere is calm and quiet as he practices, small plucks and strums creating music flowing through the room, though, a tired jingle of keys makes their way above the harmonies. He’s home.

A mutant locks the door behind him, sighing smally to himself and takes off his shoes. They are then neatly placed at the door aside several more pairs. He grumbles as he walks up the stairs, mouth barely moving at all as his vision blues with red. The sweater is loosely tossed into a nearby laundry basket. 

The other gets up, captalogues the instrument, and shuts off the computer he was using to record on. He’s wearing neither shirt nor pants, the way one does when they are home alone. Though, this does not mean that he even thinks of attempting to don a garment or two before his partner sees (and possibly becomes quite offended at the display).

The partner in question is now unzipping his leggings, and twisting the door handle open, he pushes, barely even passing a glance at the other. The taller chuckles as he watches the other tiredly peel off the skin-tight pants, smirking to himself. They must have done this a million times before. “damn already kankri? i get it that it’s been avwhile since vwe-“

Kankri cuts him off, “Cr9nus- Shut up. Just st9p.” He shuffles across the room to sit to the right of Cronus, and pulls the covers up and over himself, sinking into the bed.

“long day huh?”

“Yes. N9w can we just please...whatever w9uld 6e a less wrigglish-s9unding w9rd than cuddle.”

He chuckles, “Of course.”


End file.
